


rumours: art post

by thisissirius



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Barn Fire, Embedded Images, Fanart, Funeral Pyre, M/M, car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/pseuds/thisissirius
Summary: art post for rumours.Robert is a Divinus, or a “Div” if you’re feeling particularly cruel.  People who are functionally immortal: they can die through severe accidents or illnesses, or something immediate.  People with the ability to heal, to understand a person better than they know themselves, and who are rumoured to love so deeply that they will literally love you forever.Robert hasn’t told anyone who he is, only telling Aaron after the car crash and their engagement, giving him the choice about whether he wants to live his life with a man who won’t ever grow old, who isn’t anything close to normal and secure.  Not all the rumours are good ones though, and for every high there’s a low.





	rumours: art post

**Author's Note:**

> so a couple of thinks
> 
>   * so i took forEVER to make this mostly because of rl issues, but also because one of these pieces has literally 70 layers in photoshop. i love to make things easy for myself lmao. anyway. 
>   * THE FIC IS FLAWLESS and not just because the fic was written for me ;_; honestly jen is like the most perfect and could i have imagined anything more wonderful than immortal robert? no, no i couldn't. but the FIC. oh gosh, the fic? i read it all in one stiting because i don't have a life and i'm never over it. it's literally my favourite fic and i'll probably end up leaving a gazillion comments but YES 
>   * i'm a fandom grandma and started doing big bangs in the lj days, when we didn't have gif shenanigans going on, so my art is digital graphics because it's what i've always done? so yolo. 
>   * jen is the best. she has been amazing through this process when i have given her zero information about my art, about anything at all really, so she should be commended for having to put up with me as her artist. i hope this is worth the weight!
> 

> 
> honestly concrit is good. i'm terrified lol.

 


End file.
